sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
You Are the Music in Me
"You Are the Music in Me" is the second single released in the UK from the Original Disney Channel Movie, High School Musical 2. Original version Music video The music video is just the clip that was in the movie that featured the song, but in a different edit. No new video was made for it but the clip taken from the movie was used for promotion. It begins with Kelsi, Gabriella, and Troy singing at the piano that ends with some of the other cast coming in and singing along and clips from the first movie (High School Musical) featuring Gabriella and Troy are fit in. Charts Track listing *'UK CD Single' #"You Are the Music in Me" (Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens) #"You Are the Music in Me" (Instrumental) Sharpay version A version sung by the character Sharpay appears as an additional track and is called as "You Are the Music In Me (Sharpay Version) or (Reprise)" is the sixth song for the soundtrack album for the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name. Song information This song is "You Are the Music In Me" in a more-upbeat version. Sharpay steals this song from Gabriella and Troy when she tricks Troy into singing with her in the talent show. The song contains instruments, including piano, drums and guitars. The song was used in the movie High School Musical 2 in the scene when Troy and Gabriella's relationship is strained when Troy sees Ryan with Gabriella, sparking jealousy. Owing to a "promise" from Troy, he and Sharpay practice their song for the Midsummer Night's Talent Show. Amazon's editors stated that "The song "You Are the Music in Me" is a fine one and doesn't get bogged down in syrup. It also gets reprised by Troy and Sharpay in a rockier and arguably better version." It was supposed to be sung at the Midsummer Nights Talent Show but since Sharpay was not able to come on stage due to absence and Troy on his own, the song never got sung. Official versions #"You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version)" (Album Version) — 2:29 #"You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version)" (Instrumental Version) — 2:29 #"You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version)" (Jason Nevins Non-Stop Dance Remix) — 3:31 Charts Other Versions Malaysian Version The Malaysian Version was sung by Vince Chong and Jaclyn Victor. Spanish Versions Disney Latino América released 2 versions of the song in Spanish. Mexican Version The Mexican Version was sung by Paulina Holgiun and Roger Gonzalez. Ríoplatense Version Aside from the one released for the Mexican audience, Disney Latinoamérica also released a version for the Argentine-Columbian Market. The version was sung by Dani Martin and Valeria Gastaldi. Molly Sandén and Ola Svensson version }} }} Molly Sandén and Ola Svensson released a Swedish language version of the song entitled "Du är musiken i mig" that reached #21 in the Swedish Singles Chart and stayed on the chart for a total of 16 weeks.Page on SwedishCharts.com of "Du är musiken i mig" by Molly Sandén and Ola Svensson References Category:2007 songs Category:Songs from High School Musical Category:Ashley Tisdale songs Category:Vanessa Hudgens songs Category:Zac Efron songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Walt Disney Records singles Category:Songs written by Jamie Houston (songwriter) Category:2000s ballads Category:Vocal duets